


The Universal Bleed

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, BAMF Wade Wilson, Children with Superpowers, Dad!Deadpool, Dad!Spider-Man, M/M, Peter is NOT Pietro, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tobey is Peter Parker, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Wade Has Issues, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, X-Men in MCU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: When Thanos snapped half of the Universe out of existence, he distorted the fabric of reality and allowed for a 'universe bleed'. In other words, dozens of realities which could have been coalesce and form one continuity.*A distraught Wade Wilson stumbles into the Avengers Compound seeking Steve and Tony's help to find his missing husband, Peter. The only problem? The Peter he's describing wasted away to nothing on Titan, and is certainly not old enough to be a father to the colorful assortment of kids he's toting... and what's this about him being their son??*The wounds are still fresh from Vision's death when a woman shows up on Wanda's doorstep in Scotland, claiming to be her dead brother's wife... but no, that's not right. Her brother didn't live in their mother's basement and waste his days eating junk food and playing video games, and he certainly didn't help them break Kennedy's assassin out of the Pentagon.*And more to come...In other words, the epic crossover that nobody asked for, incorporating all segments of the Marvel Universe in the fight against the mad titan.





	The Universal Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the lovely "TheRealLadyLoki", here on AO3, and "MeantToBe4Evermore", on ff.net, for letting me borrow their lovely OCs. You should definitely head on over and check out the fics that these girls hail from, they're great!
> 
> The Family Matters series by TheRealLadyLoki: Everett "Evvie", Antonia "Toni", and Stephanie  
> Meant to Be by MeantToBe4Evermore: Evangeline "Evvie" Xavier Maximoff

“Did you do it?” She watched him from afar, her face schooled into an emotionless mask. This was not the child that he remembered, no, this was his psyche’s pitiful attempt to compensate for what he’d done… to make it okay.

He closed his eyes; he could feel the familiar burn of tears at the corners of his eyes, tears that he did not deserve to shed. “Yes.” He croaked, his voice weak, _pathetic_ to his own ears.

She seemed to consider this for a moment, before offering a soft, “At what cost?”

He swallowed hard, “Everything.”

\--

“I don’t understand why you insisted we head out in the middle of the _worst_ storm of the season to--,” the smaller girl’s face contorted in confusion, “Now that I think about it, you never even told me what it was we were after.”

Her companion laughed, “Where’s your sense of adventure? Just think, when I’m headed off to college next month, you’ll _miss_ these little outings!” She shifted the umbrella to her other hand, so it would provide better coverage.

“And when I’m sick in bed for the next three days, I’ll remember who to blame.” As it to emphasize, she burrowed deeper into her raincoat and tucked herself closer to her companion’s side.

She stopped suddenly, “There it is!” Just ahead, at the street corner, was a small, unsavory-looking weapons shop.

“You brought me all the way out here, in the rain, to look at _weapons_?” She grumbled, disbelief coloring her tone.

With a roll of her eyes, she gently reminded the smaller girl, “Toni, sweetie, Father’s Day is next week. Don’t you think that Dad would practically wet himself over that baby in the window..?”

Toni had to admit, it _was_ a nice blade. While their father was partial to the raw, explosive power of guns, he’d always had a special place in his heart for his twin katanas. Something about how badass it looked, slicing a speeding bullet in two… Toni really hadn’t paid the story that much mind, as their father had been known to ‘stretch’ the truth to make a better story. That, and their other father had proceeded to shut down all further conversation on the matter with a firm reminder that bullets were not toys, and the proper response to being shot at was to _dodge_ , not attempt cool tricks that only work in movies.

However, as much as their father would lose his mind over the beautiful weapon… their other father would lose his shit over his eighteen-year-old daughter dragging her twelve-year-old sister out to a weapons dealer in the middle of the night to purchase said weapon. That was like, equivalent to cause for lifetime grounding in his book. Not that it would really matter, what with Everett leaving for college in twenty-nine days, eleven hours, forty-three minutes, and twelve seconds. Not that Toni was counting. She was just really excited to finally have a room all to herself, okay?

Green eyes shifted from the blade to the price tag, displayed neatly in the window with several garishly bright arrows directed toward it. Toni whistled lowly, “How’d you manage to scrounge up that kinda dough?”

Evvie smiled wickedly, “I didn’t.”

It took a moment for her words to sink in, before Toni sighed, “You do realize that we’re super heroes’ kids, right? Like, we’re not supposed to be the ones going around and committing crimes in the dead of night.”

“Okay, first of all, our dad is a mercenary. He kills people for money, and usually gets the crap beaten out of him in the process. Not very heroic, if you ask me.” Evvie said with a shrug, “Our other dad got bitten by a radioactive spider.”

“Which is why they need to invent a super-sized fly swatter, because whoever thought up the moniker ‘friendly neighborhood Spider-Man’ clearly never met someone that’s afraid of spiders… blah, blah, blah…” Toni mumbled beneath her breath.

 Evvie shrugged, “Just think of how much shit could’ve been avoided if he’d just sprayed a little OFF.”

“OFF is for mosquitoes, dumbass.” She bit back, before grumbling, “Now, please tell me you have a plan to get this blade…”

Evvie smiled, before handing the umbrella over to her little sister. Rolling up her sleeves, she pressed her left index finger to the middle of a thick, silver bracelet on her right wrist. The jewelry glowed bright blue for a moment, before giving off a soft, mechanical whine. The metal soon expanded, twisting over her hand like a loosely fitted glove and continuing down until just before her elbow. On the back of her hand, the familiar Stark Industries ensign glowed a soft, vibrant blue. Toni watched in awe as Evvie flexed her fingers, attempting to get used to the feel of her new tech.

“Grandpa would probably shit a brick if he knew you were gonna use his new toy to rob a store.” Toni said, still staring, awe-struck, at the contraption on her sister’s arm.

 “Mmm… well, what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, right?” Evvie grinned, before tapping the ensign three times. Bright red light began to glow from her fingertips, and she pressed them up against the glass.

“Touché.” Toni turned, keeping a lookout for any unwelcome intruders. That’s when she saw it. “Hey, sis -,”

“What’s up, buttercup?” Evvie asked, not taking her eyes away from the prize. Just a few more seconds…

“CAR!”

She smelled the burning rubber of tires screeching along pavement before she ever saw the car. Blue eyes flashed an unnatural white, and she was able to see that the driver had just… disappeared. In fact, there was no evidence to suggest that anyone had ever been in the vehicle, save for the fact that it was barreling toward them at breakneck speed. Quickly, she yanked her hand away from the glass and threw herself in front of her sister, who’d been paralyzed with fear at the sight of the oncoming car. Evvie didn’t even have time to properly equip the glove to absorb the impact…

Her scream tore through the night as the bones in her right arm practically disintegrated from the force of impact. Toni was crying now, utterly oblivious to Evvie’s screaming for her to dial 911. All she could see was the way that Evvie’s arm seemed to have become one with the grill of the car, blood dripping from the gleaming silver not unlike how it would from one of their father’s blades. A little bit further down the street, another car without a driver went spiraling into a fire hydrant. Another went barreling into the front door of a jewelry shop, a burglar alarm joining the rampant commotion.

What the hell was going on?

\--

“Daddy!” Wade awoke with a start, his arms suddenly filled with a sobbing twelve-year-old.

“Mmm… why’ve we suddenly decided that Daddy is a human bounce house? Bad dream?” Wade asked softly, his voice little more than a rasp. He’d just barely managed to fall asleep, too…

“Daddy…” and then Wade saw it, and it made his heart leap up into his throat. The tears streaming down his daughter’s face were tinged red with blood. “I dreamed I saw the end of the world.”

“Shit,” Wade was out of bed in an instant, carrying his daughter into the en-suite and setting her down on the sink. As he wet a washcloth with warm water and set about cleaning her face, he asked, “What happened in your dream?”

She said that there was a man, she called him ‘Thanos’, who wanted to balance out the Universe by wiping out half of existence. In order to do this, he had to travel across the Universe and obtain the six Infinity Stones. The Earth’s mightiest heroes had joined forces in an effort to defeat the madman, but he’d already accumulated too much power. He defeated them easily, and then, with a snap of his fingers… _gone_. People were simply disappearing, wiped from the plane of existence as if they’d never been. Everyone that they knew and loved had simply vanished.

Wade opened his mouth, prepared to console her, when her eyes rolled back into her skull and her back went ramrod straight. She began muttering incoherently under her breath, and Wade barely had a chance to catch her before she swayed and toppled off of her perch on the bathroom sink. His youngest daughter was a powerful ‘seer’, who often had premonitions and strange visions which seemed to come from other worlds. This seemed to be the latest in a series of dreams which depicted how another world, parallel to their own, had met its end.

When she came back to herself, more bloody tears were falling down her cheeks. “Papa! Where’s Papa?!” The ‘dreams’ always took a toll on her, specifically on her eyes. Much as he hated to see them, they were becoming an increasingly common sight.

“Papa is in New York City on business, sweetie.” Wade responded, attempting to make his voice as soothing as possible.

“Call him!” She cried, beginning to struggle in his arms. Wade held her fast, not wanting her to fall and hurt herself.

“Sweetie, it’s three in the morning. It’s time for all Daddies and good little girls to be in bed.” Wade said, “Besides, you know how cranky your old man gets when he doesn’t get his designated eight hours of beauty sleep.” He tried.

“I watched him die!” She screamed, “It wasn’t him, but it was. A younger him… so very, very scared. He died in Grandpa’s arms crying about how he didn’t want to go. Please, I just…” she sobbed, “Please, call him.”

Wade wiped a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb, “Alright. I’ll call him right now, and everything will be fine.”

Except that the call went straight to voicemail, which it never does because Peter is borderline obsessive over making sure that his phone has some sort of charge – it comes with the territory, having three super powered munchkins that he can’t keep an eye on twenty-four seven. Wade offered her a pinched smile, not entirely able to convince himself that this is just a coincidence. When he tried again, he did not fare any better. His daughter was watching him carefully, hanging on his every move as if her life depended on it. Who knows, with all this weird shit going on, maybe it did.

With a sigh, he hung up the phone. “He’s not answering.” Before she could break down into another fit of sobs, however, he added, “Which probably just means that he was so tired, he forgot to plug in his phone before he went to sleep.”

She shook her head, “Even you don’t believe that.”

Wade tried to shy away from the truth in that statement with an offer for late-night snacks, “You know what always makes me feel better after a bad dream? Ice cream. How about we go downstairs and I make you a nice sundae?”

“Will a sundae make Papa come back?” She asked, and though there was no malice in her voice, her words still cut like a knife.

“Fuck, you certainly have a one-track mind, don’t you?” Wade patted her blonde hair gently. “What would you have me do, hmm? You know Papa dislikes being treated like a damsel in distress, and two missed calls aren’t really anything to fret over.”

Green eyes narrowed at him, “Go find him.”

“Stephanie, I really think that we’re overreacting here. Papa is more than capable of taking care of himself -,”

“That… _thing_ … he could bend reality to his will. Who’s to say, if he killed that world’s Spider-Man, he didn’t kill Papa? What’s to stop him from taking you, or Everett, or Antonia?” She cried.

In the distance, he could hear sirens blaring. It sounded like several ambulances. What the hell had happened? Scooping Stephanie into his arms, he carried her out into the living room and peered out the window. Several floors below, there were massive pile-ups of cars – some had crashed into buildings, others had collided with other cars, and some had even mowed down pedestrians. However, perhaps the most fascinating aspect of the mass crash was the utter lack of people. From the sheer number of cars involved, there should have been dozens of people down there… he could only see one or two.

“So its begun.” Stephanie murmured softly, before burying her face into Wade’s scarred shoulder. And Wade just stood there and stared.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment to let me know if you have any other ideas for characters not already in MCU that you'd like to see in this rendering, and I will see what I can do!!


End file.
